villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Cobra (Marvel)
King Cobra also known as simply Cobra or his real name Klaus Voorhees, is a supervillain that is an enemy of Captain America and the Avengers, and the leader of the Serpent Society. Klaus Voorhees was an ex-convict who became a scientist's assistant, and helped to work on a universal snake venom anti-toxin. When Klaus became jealous of the scientist's success, he planned to murder him using a cobra. However, he himself was bitten by the cobra, which had been irradiated, and (similar to Spider-Man) Klaus gained the strength, flexibility, and reflexes of a cobra, and his bones became completely malleable. He then turned back to crime, and several times partnered up with Mister Hyde. He was first stopped by Thor, and later to battled Daredevil and Captain America. He eventually joined the Serpent Society, then called the Serpent Squad, and rose in the ranks to become their leader. Powers and Abilities Strength: able to lift own body weight, speed peak range - 700 MPH, Enhanced Durability. Short range energy projection, short duration, single energy type. In Other Media Television * Cobra appears in The Marvel Super Heroes. * King Cobra appears in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "Breakout: Part 1" as one of the escaped criminals from the Big House. He later appears with the rest of the Serpent Society in the episode "Ultron-5." Unlike his comic book counterpart, Cobra has the ability to turn his legs into a snake-like tail, wrapping it around his enemies and constricting. He also shows up in "Prisoner of War," "Along Came a Spider..." and "Yellowjacket." He was voiced by James C. Mathis III. * King Cobra appears in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, voiced by Keiji Harai. Gallery Klaus Voorhees (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update Vol 1 2 0001.png Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 19 Textless..jpg Savage Six.jpg King Cobra Infobox.png A9930aa420719aaf05b5a3b9c4a6f5fa--collection-marvel-comic-villains.jpg King Cobra 0001.jpg Caputre Spider-Man rouge.png King Cobra 0002.jpg King Cobra 0003.jpg King Cobra 0004.jpg King Cobra 0005.jpg King Cobra 0100.jpg King Cobra AEMH.png|King Cobra in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Serpent Society2.PNG Serpent Society AEMH.png King Cobra MDW.png|King Cobra in Marvel Disk Wars Savage Six (Kraven's) (Earth-616) ,Adrian Toomes (Earth-616) Vincent Stegron (Earth-616), Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-616) ,Anton Miguel Rodriquez (Earth-616) and MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) from Amazing Mary Jane Vol 1 11 0001.jpg Savage Six (Kraven's) (Earth-616) ,Adrian Toomes (Earth-616) Vincent Stegron (Earth-616), Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-616) ,Anton Miguel Rodriquez (Earth-616) and MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) from Amazing Mary Jane Vol 1 3 0001.jpg Amazing Mary Jane Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg Savage Six (Kraven's) (Earth-616) ,Adrian Toomes (Earth-616) Vincent Stegron (Earth-616), Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-616) ,Anton Miguel Rodriquez (Earth-616) and MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) from Amazing Mary Jane Vol 1 5 0001.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Thor Villains Category:Mutated Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Legacy Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic